


Cоперники

by Ksobaka, WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Uchiha Izuna Lives, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, ЗФБ, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksobaka/pseuds/Ksobaka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021
Summary: Безусловно, Изуна знал Тобираму, но язык бы никогда не повернулся назвать его близким другом. Ублюдком, мозолящим глаза — пожалуйста. Занозой в заднице? Еще какой. Но вот другом — нет, увольте.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Cоперники

Положа руку на сердце, Изуна мог с уверенностью сказать, что хорошо знает Тобираму.  
Во всей деревне не было человека, который бы разбирался в способностях, техниках и характере этого мрачного ублюдка лучше, чем Изуна. Он мог читать его движения в бою, во время тренировок и на официальных встречах с Советом; он мог сказать, расстроен ли Тобирама или пребывает в добром расположении духа, хотя для простых обывателей выражение его лица всегда было примерно на уровне “ненавижу вас всех” или “не подходите ко мне, иначе пожалеете”.  
Что уж там, думал Изуна, Тобирама наверняка знал то же самое про него — издержки, так сказать, профессии. В конце концов, они были знакомы с детства, они сражались сначала друг с другом, потом друг за друга, иногда, впрочем, это правило нарушая, но уже, конечно, не всерьез.  
Безусловно, Изуна знал Тобираму, но язык бы никогда не повернулся назвать его близким другом. Ублюдком, мозолящим глаза — пожалуйста. Занозой в заднице? Еще какой. Но вот другом — нет, увольте.  
Подобные тонкости Изуна понимал. В отличие от десятилетнего Кагами, который однажды спросил про перемирие между кланами Учиха и Сенджу. И вот тогда, глядя в его широко распахнутые, горящие интересом глаза, Изуна впервые в жизни не сразу сообразил, что ответить.  
— Если вы больше не пытаетесь друг друга убить, — протянул тогда Кагами, — значит, вы с Тобирамой-сенсеем друзья?  
Саке полилось не в то горло, и Изуна закашлялся. Это был хороший, сложный вопрос — пожалуй, слишком сложный для десятилетки. Детям свойственно задавать неудобные вопросы, но это не значит, что они не заслуживают честного на них ответа.  
Изуна в такие моменты вспоминал свое детство с Мадарой: тот всегда общался с ним как со взрослым, чтобы младший брат не чувствовал разницы в возрасте, и это заметно облегчило Изуне жизнь, поэтому сейчас, годы спустя, он старался точно так же общаться с Кагами и остальными детьми.  
Изуна потрепал его кудрявые волосы и заставил себя улыбнуться, чтобы звучать миролюбиво.  
— Мы с ним не друзья, — мягко начал он, старательно подбирая слова. — Мы с ним, скажем так, вечные соперники.  
Да, пожалуй, это слово подходило как нельзя лучше и, судя по лицу Кагами, полностью удовлетворило его интерес.  
— Соперники, — задумчиво повторил он. — Звучит здорово! Почти как друзья.  
Изуна криво улыбнулся и поднес пиалу ко рту. Тогда маленький Кагами, сам того не зная, задал определенный вектор в их отношениях, и слово “соперники” крутилось в голове Изуны еще долгие годы.  
Он вспоминал про это всякий раз, стоило им с Тобирамой в очередной раз сцепиться в кабинете Хокаге во время обсуждения налоговой реформы или достать мечи на тренировочной площадке.  
Вспоминал в те редкие моменты, когда у них обоих было настроение выпить на заднем дворе додзё в полной тишине, наслаждаясь звездным небом.  
Он подумал про это даже тогда, когда Тобирама впервые опустился перед ним на колени и скользнул рукой под полы косодэ, касаясь своими холодными пальцами горячей кожи Изуны. 

Позже, гораздо позже Изуна подумал, что, возможно, имеет смысл спросить прямого виновника торжества, а именно Тобираму. Подступиться к вопросу оказалось сложнее, чем он представлял, и Изуна долго не мог выбрать подходящий момент.  
Кагами было шестнадцать, он перешел под командование Тобирамы и теперь называл его сенсеем и, вероятнее всего, думать забыл про разговор почти шестилетней давности. То, что самому Изуне было до этого дело, изрядно раздражало, поэтому необходимо было прижать к стенке Тобираму и спросить, как он обычно делал, если сам не мог найти ответа.  
На тонком летнем футоне вдвоем они помещались с трудом, поэтому Изуна взял за привычку закидывать ноги на Тобираму, а тот уже давно не пытался спорить — просто подхватывал его под колени для удобства и держал. Иногда начинал поглаживать большим пальцем эдаким механическим движением, если о чем-то задумывался. Изуне это нравилось.  
Возможно, только _возможно_ , враги так не делают все-таки.  
Небо было украшено редкими звездами — необычно для поздней осени, поэтому Тобирама всматривался в темноту с неподдельным интересом.  
— Мы с тобой соперники? — неожиданно спросил Изуна и сам удивился, что задал вопрос вслух.  
Отнекиваться от своих слов не было смысла: Тобирама задумчиво прищурился и начал мысленно обрабатывать запрос, судя по выражению лица.  
— Чего? — недоуменно спросил он, хмуря брови. — Соперники в чем?  
Изуна неопределенно помотал рукой в воздухе.  
— Во всем, я полагаю?  
Тобирама моргнул.  
— Правильно я понял, что ты уточняешь статус наших отношений?  
Вот именно в такие моменты Изуне хотелось как следует съездить пяткой по его тупой роже, но он взял волю в кулак и ответил:  
— Все ты верно понял, умник.  
Тобирама все еще смотрел на него так, будто услышал самое абсурдное предложение за всю свою наполненную абсурдными предложениями жизнь. Изуна ждал, начиная почему-то нервничать, чувствовал на себе изучающий взгляд Тобирамы и готов был, в принципе, к любому ответу и даже к драке посреди ночи. С Тобирамы станется.  
Но тот просто вздохнул и подался назад, поставил локоть на футон, укладывая на раскрытую ладонь свою голову.  
— Мы трахаемся, — спокойно напомнил Тобирама, будто это было чем-то, что вообще можно забыть.  
Изуне показалось, что его тонкие губы слегка изогнулись в улыбке.  
— А то я, блядь, не заметил, — огрызнулся Изуна и пнул его в ногу, впрочем, несильно и беззлобно. — Не про это же спрашивал.  
Тобирама поймал его за лодыжку и мягко подтянул к себе, скользнул рукой по груди и положил вторую руку на шею. Изуна все это ему позволил, ему вообще нравилось, когда Тобирама так делал, но сейчас почему-то все казалось немного неправильным: то, как Тобирама смотрел на него со снисходительной улыбкой, как терпеливо молчал, будто ждал, что еще Изуна ему может сказать.  
Сказать ему было нечего. Он чувствовал, как красные пятна ползут от шеи к щекам, и с ужасом понял, что _смущен_.  
Черт бы побрал Кагами.  
— Хватить лыбиться, или я тебе нос сломаю, — пообещал Изуна, отворачиваясь.  
Тобирама сделал то, что делал максимум раз в месяц, если не реже — он мягко рассмеялся, искренне и беззлобно. Его крепкие руки скользнули ниже и легли Изуне на пояс, он потянул его к себе, аккуратно, но настойчиво, и Изуна поддался, подставляя шею под поцелуи.

— Кажется, я понял, кем вы друг другу с Тобирамой-сенсеем приходитесь, — сказал Кагами, когда они с Изуной сидели на заднем дворе додзё и вырезали для малышни деревянные игрушки.  
Изуна повернулся к нему, напряженно выпрямившись, будто натянутая струна.  
Вот уже несколько лет Кагами называл ублюдка Сенджу сенсеем, и Изуна все никак не мог привыкнуть. Он не злился и не ревновал, просто до конца не мог принять реальность, в которой Тобирама, который, казалось, руку на отсечение даст скорее, чем будет обучать маленьких Учих искусству убивать и не быть убитым, согласился взять под крыло Кагами.  
Хотя, если задуматься, такой расклад был вполне закономерным: во всем клане Кагами был лучшим шиноби среди ребят своего возраста, а еще был старательным и любил сложные задачки — неудивительно, что он мечтал попасть в команду Тобирамы. Хотя причины, по которым Сенджу согласился, для Изуны все еще были покрыты мраком.  
Кагами было немного за двадцать, волосы отросли и теперь почти полностью закрывали уши, некогда смешно торчавшие. Внешне он был уже совсем не похож на того ребенка, что много лет назад затеял разговор про друзей и соперников, поэтому Изуна не сразу понял, о чем он говорит. А когда понял, то чертыхнулся про себя — сложно было даже представить, что Кагами помнил тот разговор.  
— Удиви меня, — бросил Изуна небрежно.  
Кагами в ответ улыбнулся — широко, обнажая зубы, абсолютно беззлобно, — и стал вновь похож на себя десятилетнего. Все-таки он был абсолютно славным малым, удивительно чутким и нежным, этот Кагами. Улыбаться он умел так, что у Изуны что-то внутри переворачивалось от чувств.  
— Думаю, ты и сам знаешь, семпай.  
Изуна задумался. В голове появилось хмурое лицо Тобирамы, изрезанное шрамами, лицо, которое он знал лучше, чем свое собственное.  
Больше Изуна ничего спрашивать у Кагами не стал. Он действительно знал.


End file.
